


Flexible

by Oreki (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, these prompts are getting my creative juices flowing. bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from imaginethehaikyuukids: "Imagine Yamaguchi being insanely flexible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> im actually laughing cos im posting this so you guys think you're safe from sadfic for a little bit (okay yeah its also because i love this prompt. yea)

 

"Nice serve, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi calls from the sidelines, cupping his hands around his mouth. Tsukishima spares him a small glance, a tiny curl of his lip, and then turns back to the net.

 

His toss goes up, and his arm comes out to hit the ball like he usually does: without any of the rigor demonstrated by Kageyama or Asahi serving. Sure enough, the black-haired setter catches on to this, and snaps, "Oi, put more power behind it! Anyone can receive a serve like that - "

 

But apparently not everyone, because Hinata tries to hit it back on the other side of the net and fails miserably. Tsukishima eyes Kageyama and smirks, like _"I told you so, King."_ even though he hadn't actually said anything. Yamaguchi watches, but doesn't say anything because he really doesn't want to get caught between Tsukki and Kageyama's glare which, even from here, feels like it could melt through steel. (Yamaguchi notices Hinata flinch away from the stare.)

 

Tsukishima looks away first, but manages to do it in some kind of flippant way that pisses Kageyama off ("Oi! You glasses bastard! Get back here!"). "Looks like you're trying to dictate all of our actions again, eh, _King_?" That shuts Kageyama up, but Tadashi feels kind of bad for him. But it was a good insult, as expected of Tsukki.

 

His eyes follow the ball as Hinata serves this time, the ball almost tapping the net but going over. Nishinoya, on the side of the net with Tsukki and Kageyama, recieves it flawlessly, sending it straight into Kageyama's waiting hands. The setter tosses it carefully to Tsukki, who half-heartedly hits it over Hinata. Tanaka runs to hit it back over, and ends up giving them a free ball (somehow, while the ball's in the air, Kageyama manages to start lecturing Tsukishima - again). Ennoshita, on Hinata and Tanaka's team, sighs.

 

Nishinoya yells at them to shut up and stop bickering, look you idiots, the ball's over here now, before stretching out his arms and hitting it to Kageyama. Tsukishima's waiting at the far end of the court, and this time he hits it hard enough to make it bounce awry off Ennoshita's hands.

 

"Nice rally," Daichi says, coming up with Sugawara and Asahi from where they had been playing a 3-on-3 with the rest of the second-years. Yamaguchi felt a jolt of guilt; he had been playing in that one, but had gone off to get some water and got too absorbed in Tsukki's game.

 

"Yamaguchi, can you get my water for me?" Sugawara said, looking at him. "It's behind the bench you're on."

 

"Um, ossu," he said, bobbing his head. He leaned backward -

 

And to him, this was perfectly normal, but everyone else froze.

 

Yamaguchi bent backward a little, but when you would expect most people to twist around to accomodate the back of the bench, Yamaguchi just kept on going. He only stretched out a little to brace his feet on the ground, and just _folded backward over the back of the bench_.

 

It was like a contortionist act; his hands were on the ground, and so were his feet,

 

and the only problem was a goddamn three-foot-tall slab of metal under his back.

 

As everyone watched, Yamaguchi sat back up, Suga's water bottle in tow. "Here you g - " He stopped as he noticed everyone - even Tsukki!! - staring at him. "Wh-what?"

 

Finally, Daichi said, in a very, very calm voice, "Yamaguchi, never do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> orz it's so soooososooo short but thats all i got, im working on sadfic *rubs hands together*


End file.
